De Carne y Cumpleaños
by FalknerZero
Summary: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Monkey D. Luffy! Nueva aventura Mugiwara con toques LuNa, Jinbe incluido en la tripulación y un festejo para el apodado "Quinto Emperador Pirata"


_**NOTA: Hace dos años me hice la promesa de ir subiendo un oneshot en los cumpleaños de Luffy y Nami, pero el año pasado, debido a la pérdida de mi herramienta de trabajo, tuve que posponer esos oneshots...**_

_**Hoy en la madrugada, recordé que era cumpleaños de Luffy, asi que me di a la tarea de escribir esta historia y sin más que decir, este es el resultado...**_

_**Una pequeña aventura LuNa, Jinbe incluido en la tripulación y finalmente un regalo extra por parte de la navegante hacia su capitán, XD**_

_**Sin más que agregar...**_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MONKEY D. LUFFY!**_

De Carne y Cumpleaños

La mañana de un nuevo día sucedía en un barco pirata que se había ganado la fama de ser prácticamente héroes en cada isla en la que desembarcaban, de modo que un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba en la ventana del camarote de las únicas dos mujeres a bordo, enfocándose en aquella que era la encargada de navegar aquel barco...

**\- ¿Ya amaneció? -** preguntó Nami entreabriendo uno de sus ojos para mirar fijamente hacia una parte del suelo **\- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no robes comida! -** se escuchó una voz que interrumpía la tranquilidad de la navegante…

**-Ni porque es su cumpleaños puede estarse quieto- **murmuró Nami que se mantenía durmiendo bocabajo, desparramándose para ganar, aunque fuera unos cinco minutos de sueño, hasta que un golpe contra su puerta desvanecía esa ilusión…

**\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ESTAR QUIETO, MALDITA SEA!?-** exclamó Nami saliendo bruscamente de su camarote mostrando su puño como método de intimidación **\- ¿Sucede algo Nami? -** preguntó Luffy que permanecía sentado debajo de ella, sonriendo como si nada pasara…

**\- ¡Perdóname por interrumpir tu sueño de belleza, Nami-san! -** exclamó Sanji con corazoncitos en sus ojos hasta que observaba como el cuello de Luffy era estirado bruscamente **\- ¿No te dije que si Sanji-kun te reprendía por una de tus estupideces, estaba prohibido venir a buscarme? - **cuestionó la pelinaranja pegando a sus pechos la cabeza de su capitán lo que provocaba una hemorragia en el cocinero…

**-Pero es que tú eres la única que puede calmarlo-** habló Luffy con la cara una cara una poco deformada por el agarre de su navegante **\- ¡Pero eso no significa que perdonaré que robes nuestras provisiones! -** le respondió Nami depositándole un puñetazo en el rostro…

Permitiendo que la cabeza de Luffy regresara a su sitio, Nami suspiraba por la recién costumbre adquirida de su capitán desde hacía unos meses en los que su noviazgo (por decirlo de una manera) era aceptado por el resto de la tripulación…

-**No lo volveré a hacer**\- habló Luffy inclinado ante Nami, algo que inclusive dejaba perplejo a Sanji –**No es para tanto-** le murmuró sonriendo cálidamente para después estirarle de nueva cuenta el cuello -** ¡PERO AL MENOS PROMETELO DE VERDAD! -**

Al ser alzado, Luffy revelaba su mala forma de mentir, provocando que el cocinero enfadara ya que pensaba perdonarlo al ver su acción –**Es todo tuyo, Sanji-kun**\- habló Nami soltando al joven de goma para dirigirse al cuarto de baño…

**-Gracias Nami-san-** dijo Sanji chocando palmas para preparar su pierna y darle un escarmiento a Luffy - **¡Eres mala, Nami! -** exclamó por última vez el azabache recibiendo su respectiva paliza…

Desayunando, los mugiwaras permanecían en silencio ya que todos recordaban la fecha que se celebraba gracias a Nami que se mantenía bebiendo un zumo de naranja - **¡Ya te dije que no robes mi comida, Luffy! -** exclamó Usopp apartándole la cara con su mano…

**\- ¡Hemorragias, dame otra botella de sake! -** exigió Zoro provocando una pelea con Sanji, Chopper se sorprendía de la mejora de Franky en su cuerpo, Brook disfrutaba su té al tiempo que reía y finalmente Robin platicaba con el recién miembro que por fin se había unido a la tripulación, Jinbe…

**-Tan tranquilo que estaba todo-** susurro Nami que empezaba a enfadarse **–NUE-VO MO-DO DE FRAN-KY- MECHA- **intervino Franky sorprendiendo a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper que lo admiraban con estrellitas en sus ojos **–tan tranquilo-** hablo de nueva cuenta la pelinaranja con una pequeña vena surgiendo de su sien derecha…

**\- ¡Estúpido pelo de alga, te recuerdo que mi recompensa es más alta que la tuya! - exclamó** Sanji mostrando su wanted, lo que lograba que Zoro chocara sus katanas contra la pierna del rubio –**Por su propio bien, paren-** murmuró Nami apretando sus puños…

**-Nami-san ya que soy el único tranquilo, ¿serias tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas? -** preguntó Brook quitándose su sombrero como un caballero **–No estas ayudando, esqueleto pervertido-** le respondió la navegante que prácticamente emanaba un aura roja de enfado…

**\- ¿Siempre se comportan asi? -** preguntó Jinbe que miraba con una gotita de duda a su nueva tripulación **–Es divertido y creo que asi el desayuno es más ameno-** le contestó Robin con una sonrisa cálida

**-No pensé que dirías eso, Robin- **habló Nami con lágrimas falsas ya que el enfado superaba en creces a la decepción **–Ustedes se lo ganaron- **finalizó levantándose para sorpresa de los presentes…

A punto de demostrar su enojo, Nami era detenida por Luffy que se le plantaba de frente…

–**Fue un buen capitán-** intervino Usopp preparando su pésame **–Ya era hora de que se dé a respetar**\- habló Zoro abriendo una nueva botella de sake –**Solamente le hace algo a mi dulce Nami-san y se las verá conmigo-** dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarro…

Sin darle tiempo de reacción, Luffy sonreía para abrazar a Nami, provocando una reacción de asombro en toda su tripulación ya que nunca esperaban ver esa escena **\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?! -** le cuestionó la pelinaranja ruborizada y olvidando momentáneamente su enfado…

**-Robin me dijo que nunca te hiciera enojar-** habló Luffy acercando su rostro al de Nami –**También Sanji me amenazó con dejarme de comer si nunca te ve sonreír, shishishishishi- **continuó demostrándole a su navegante que varios de sus nakamas aceptaban su relación e inclusive lo ayudaban para entenderla…

-**Bueno, suéltame para que celebremos tu cumpleaños, tonto- **murmuró Nami sonriendo lo que alegraba a sus nakamas que continuaban con su desayuno caótico –**Es bueno estar en esta tripulación, hahahaha-** intervino Jinbe recordando la petición de Ace sobre cuidar a su hermano menor…

Sin embargo, cerca de donde navegaban los mugiwaras, un pirata que había tenido negocios con Doflamingo, apretaba el cartel de Luffy al tiempo que era informado de la posición de su ahora enemigo…

**-Capitán Howell-** habló una mujer entregándole un mapa cartográfico –**Según nuestras fuentes, Mugiwara no Luffy se acercan a la isla Aidari- **finalizó sintiendo como su mano era tomada sin que pudiera soltarse…

**\- ¿Es cierto que tienen dos mujeres en su tripulación? - **preguntó Howell viendo el wanted de Nami y Robin **–nuestros informantes afirman que quien ha intentado secuestrarlas, en especial a la gata ladrona, han sufrido mucho daño-** respondió la pirata tratando de zafarse al sentir dolor…

-**Soy el único que puede poseer mujeres en mi barco**\- murmuró Howell soltando a su subordinada que corría para dejar el camarote –**Ya no me eres útil-** finalizo levantándose para acelerar y quedar detrás de la chica…

**-BREAK OFF-**

Golpeando la espalda de la pirata, se escuchaba como los huesos de su espalda se rompían haciéndole escupir muchísima sangre revelando la akuma no mi de Howell…

-**La Ware Ware no mi es menos poderosa que la Gura Gura no mi de Kurohige, pero me hará llegar a un peldaño alto en la tripulación de Kaido-** habló Howell saliendo hacia la cubierta de su barco, mostrando alrededor de 80 mujeres que sonreían al verlo…

Howell poseía una constitución atlética que jactaba de mostrar al tener su torso desnudo, solamente cubierto por una chaqueta de capitán larga, además de pantalones negro atados con una cinta morada con dos katanas en ella. El cabello de Howell era plateado, sus ojos color blanco contrastaban con su mirada de asesino…

**\- ¡Dentro de poco se unirán a nosotros dos piratas con grandes habilidades! -** exclamó Howell revelando los carteles de Nami y Robin **\- ¡Espero que las reciban con gran hermandad, piratas Amoureux! -**

Caminando hacia su camarote donde yacían varias mujeres desnudas debilitadas, Howell sonreía al ver la recompensa de Luffy…

**-Cuando te derrote, hare que veas como rompo la voluntad de tu navegante y de tu arqueóloga-**

En el Thousand Sunny…

Ansioso por saber cómo celebrarían su cumpleaños, Luffy molestaba a sus nakamas que continuaban realizando sus tareas habituales del día…

**\- ¡Cuando arribemos a la siguiente isla te diré como te festejaremos!** \- exclamó Nami con dientes afilados agarrando el rostro de Luffy **\- ¡Asi que cálmate y vete a jugar con Usopp y Chopper! -**

Haciendo caso a regañadientes, Luffy observaba como Jinbe entrenaba con Zoro que por primera vez dejaba las siestas a un lado, provocando una sonrisa en el joven de goma al ver que había hecho la mejor elección con su nuevo nakama…

**\- ¡Chicos, en una hora llegaremos a la isla Aidari! -** exclamó Nami recogiendo su cabello en dos coletas **–Decidan con quien se quedará Luffy para que los demás compremos lo necesario para su cumpleaños-** finalizó dejando a sus nakamas descolocados por aquella decisión…

Saliendo de su camarote, Nami sonreía al sentir el viento chocar con su rostro - **¿Ya decidieron quien será el encargado? -** preguntó revelando que vestía un short ajustado color azul oscuro, la parte superior de un bikini color rojo con el jolly roger de los mugiwaras en el pecho derecho y un símbolo de berries en el otro, agregando unas zapatillas color naranja y su cabello suelto nuevamente…

**-El pelo de alga se hará cargo Nami-san-** habló Sanji que vestía unos pantalones cargo color marrón, una camisa blanca en juego con un chaleco negro y botas color café oscuro - **¿Por qué juntan a un idiota con otro idiota? -** le cuestionó suspirando por la suerte que tenían capitán y espadachín…

**\- ¡¿A quién llamas idiotas, bruja del clima?!-** exclamó Zoro con una mueca de disgusto mostrando que vestía pantalones militar camuflaje, botas negras y una chaqueta de igual manera en camuflaje - **¡Respeta a mi Nami-swan, marimo! **\- intervino Sanji desatando una rencilla al soltar una patada…

**-No te preocupes Nami, Zoro y yo no haremos nada esta vez-** habló Luffy sorprendiendo a los demás al ver que no mentía –**Ya que Sanji dijo que, si seguimos comportándonos como idiotas, Robin y tú nos negarán el sexo, shishishishishi-**

Al pronunciar eso, tanto Nami como Robin (por primera vez) emanaban un aura asesina, haciendo que Usopp y Chopper se escondieran detrás de Jinbe al mismo tiempo que Brook y Franky se alejaban…

**-Se nota porque son el trio de idiotas-** murmuraron Nami y Robin detrás de capitán, espadachín y cocinero **\- ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir, mis diosas! -** intentó excusarse Sanji **– ¡Fue culpa de estos idiotas que no comprenden como tratarlas! -**

Minutos después…

**-Bueno, nos vemos en tres horas para festejar a este idiota-** habló Nami aun enojada, mostrando una pila de tres piratas muy golpeados **\- ¡Nos vemos! -** exclamaron lo demás acelerando para evitar el enojo de sus nakamas…

**-Ya se fueron, creo que me retiro o si no, no habrá comida para ti, gomu- **habló Sanji bajando hacia el pueblo que lucía hermoso debido a sus edificios con piedra color rojiza…

**-Vayamos a vagar en el pueblo, Luffy**\- sugirió Zoro levantándose para ser seguido por el joven de goma, que se despedía de Jinbe al ser el guardia del barco en esa ocasión **\- ¡Traten de no hacer enojar a sus parejas, hahahaha! -** les gritó al acostumbrarse al ambiente en la tripulación…

Una hora había transcurrido, de modo que Jinbe leía las noticias recientes del Reverie hasta que observaba como un barco pirata anclaba en el puerto, ya que el Sunny permanecía por la parte de atrás, escondido para evitar llamar la atención…

**-Howell "Break Off" Amoureux, WANTED VIVO O MUERTO: 621 millones de berries-** habló Jinbe conociendo la peligrosidad de aquel pirata –**debo informarle a Luffy y los demás-**

A punto de contactar a sus nakamas, explosiones sucedían en distintas partes, revelando el ataque de Howell **\- ¡Jinbe! -** exclamó una voz en el den den mushi perteneciente a Nami **\- ¡Regresaremos al barco, un pirata está atacando! - **

**-Copiado Nami-** respondió el Gyojin tomando el timón del Sunny para acercarse a la costa –**En 10 minutos estaré allí-** continuó empezando a girar el timón para dirigirse lo más rápido posible **–Gracias**\- le contestó la navegante colgando…

**-Nunca pensé que tendríamos problemas aquí-** habló Nami que permanecía junto a Robin, Usopp y Chopper –**tratemos de salvar a la gente y nos reuniremos con Jinbe en el puerto principal- **finalizó preparando su clima tact para cualquier eventualidad…

A punto de avanzar, un pirata detenía el paso de los mugiwaras –**Pero si son mis dos bellas damiselas- **habló Howell junto a varias de sus subordinadas **\- ¿Será que buscas secuestrarnos? -** preguntó Nami con una sonrisa de reto –**Si ya conoces mi propósito, deberías ser capaz de notar que estas en un escenario desfavorable-**

**\- ¡Dos Fleur! -** exclamó Robin creando dos manos que jalaban la cabeza de Howell –**Te enseñaré a respetar a tu nuevo capitán**\- intervino el pirata preparando dos dedos de su mano…

**-BREAK-**

Tocando las manos de Robin, un pequeño tronido la obligaba a deshacer su técnica alertando a Nami **\- ¿Estás bien? -** le preguntó preocupada al ver su gesto de dolor –**No sé qué hizo, pero si no terminaba mi técnica, hubiese roto mis brazos-**

**-Es el poder de la Ware Ware no mi, soy un usuario que quiebra-** habló Howell demostrando su habilidad al tocar un edificio para empezar a desquebrajarlo **\- ¡Nami, Robin! -** exclamaron Usopp y Chopper colocándose frente a ellas…

**-Es mejor que huyan, este tipo puede hacerles mucho daño-** habló Usopp sacando su kuro kabuto –**Pero y ustedes-** intervino Nami preocupada **–Escaparemos una vez que este tipo no pueda alcanzarlas-**

**-Eso crees-** habló Howell apareciendo frente a Usopp para asestarle un golpe que amenazaba el costado del tirador **\- ¡Guard Point! -** exclamó Chopper poniéndose en el impacto y asi evitando que el pirata quebrara los huesos de su nakama…

**\- ¡Chopper! -** exclamó Nami para enfadarse y liberar su nueva arma **\- ¡Zeus, es hora de trabajar! - **

**\- ¿Ese no es el poder de Big Mom? - **cuestionó Howell tocándose el costado donde tenía una cicatriz profunda **–Se nota porque eres tan deseada, Gata Ladrona-**

**\- ¡Thunderbolt Tempo! -**exclamó Nami liberando su técnica, al instante que escapaba junto a Robin y Usopp que cargaba a Chopper en su forma Brain Point –**Será interesante ver mi avance a la última vez que me enfrenté a Zeus- **habló Howell saltando directamente hacia la técnica…

**-BREAK THE SKY-**

Con un golpe, el trueno de Zeus era quebrado desvaneciéndose en el cielo –**No puede ser cierto-** habló Nami estupefacta mientras el capitán Amoureux aterrizaba en el suelo **–Aún no posees el poder de Big Mom para crear verdadero daño, mikan-chan-** dijo Howell poniéndole un apodo a la navegante…

**-Dejemos los juegos y…-** a punto de continuar, Howell se protegía de una patada, obra de un nakama rubio de los mugiwaras presentes **\- ¡Sanji!** \- exclamaron Usopp y Chopper al tiempo que Nami y Robin sonreían al verlo **–No voy a permitir que te lleves a mis diosas, Nami-swan y Robin-chwan-**

**\- ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?! -** exclamaron Usopp y Chopper con dientes afilados siendo ignorados por el cocinero –**Te conozco perfectamente, Sanji Vinsmoke-** intervino Howell chasqueando sus dedos…

Varias siluetas se aferraban a Sanji que trataba de zafarse hasta que sentía algo suave entre sus manos **\- ¡Nosotras protegeremos a nuestro capitán! -** exclamaron cinco mujeres que tenían agarrado al rubio…

Al sentir que tocaba el pecho de una de las piratas y ser abrazado con tanta suavidad, Sanji sufría una hemorragia nivel fuente, logrando que sus nakamas suspiraran decepcionados al saber la derrota inminente del cocinero…

**\- ¿Por qué no te unes a mi tripulación? -** cuestionó Howell acercando más de sus subordinadas - **¿Te imaginas tener estas mujeres que estarían dispuestas a hacer absolutamente todo lo que les pidas?** -

**\- "ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE LES PIDAS" -**

Al momento de escuchar eso, Sanji ponía una cara de pervertido, fantaseando hasta que Howell se le acercaba pensando en lo que sería la cereza del pastel –**Y si Nami y Robin se unen, serán exclusivamente tuyas-**

Con esas palabras, un poderoso escalofrío recorría todo el cuerpo de Sanji, que sufría otra expulsión de sangre **\- ¡Sanji-kun! -** lo regaño Nami al ver que su nakama cedía como el idiota que era cuando le hablaban de mujeres…

Sin poder evitarlo, Howell recibía una patada en el abdomen que lo arrojaba contra un edificio, provocando que sus subordinadas liberaran a Sanji para auxiliar a su capitán…

**-Nunca les haría eso a mis nakamas-** habló Sanji sacando un cigarro para encenderlo –primero porque nunca traicionaría a mi capitán- continuó expulsando humo de la boca –**Segundo porque, aunque no me guste, mis ángeles son felices junto al gomu y al cabeza de alga-**

Saliendo de los escombros, Howell sonreía al ver la determinación del rubio **\- ¿Crees que no puedo derrotarte? -** preguntó trayendo 20 mujeres de su tripulación **–Chicas-** habló provocando expectativa en Sanji que tragaba saliva pendiente del próximo movimiento de su rival que sonreía pronunciando algo…

**-DESNUDENSE-**

Sin replicar, todas las mujeres de la tripulación de Howell se comenzaban a quitar su ropa, provocando una explosión de sangre en Sanji, interés en Usopp que miraba de reojo y enfado en Nami al ver cómo era derrotado su nakama…

**-Terminemos con esto-**murmuró Howell dando una señal que veían a los lejos más tripulantes de su barco que disparaban bolas de humo **\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -** exclamó Nami que observaba como el pirata Amoureux tronaba una bolita pequeña con un somnífero, durmiéndola junto a Robin…

**-Es hora de irnos-** ordenó Howell cargando a Nami y a Robin **\- ¡No lo permitiremos! -** exclamaron Usopp y Chopper dispuestos a atacarlo **–Basuras-** habló el pirata lanzando a las chicas en su posesión para preparar un ataque…

**-Break off-** con dos impactos que se asestaban en Usopp y Chopper, Howell revelaba lo peligroso de su técnica –**Aún me falta el capitán**\- finalizo viendo como ambos mugiwaras escupían sangre cayendo inconscientes…

En otra parte del pueblo…

**\- ¡Luffy!** \- exclamó Zoro cargando a varias personas para resguardarlas **\- ¡Aquí estoy! -** le respondió aventando estructuras derrumbadas de un edificio para salvar a un anciano y su esposa…

**-Debemos reunirnos con los demás-** habló Zoro viendo como Franky y Brook se acercaban al sitio donde se hallaban **–Trato de hablarle a Nami-oneesan, pero no responde**\- dijo el cyborg alertando a Luffy que volteaba buscando sentir alguna presencia…

A punto de ordenar algo, el den den mushi de Franky sonaba **\- ¿Luffy, estas allí? -** preguntó Sanji con tapones en su nariz cargando a Usopp y Chopper **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** le respondió al notar seriedad en la voz de su nakama…

-**Nami-san y Robin-san fueron secuestradas por el capitán de ese barco pirata que atacó la isla-** dijo Sanji aventando el cigarro que fumaba –**Esta bien, yo me hago cargo-** le contestó Luffy serio ocultando su mirada con el ala de su sombrero de paja…

**-Creo que por fin aceptaste que no puedes proteger a la bruja, hahahaha**\- bufo Zoro haciendo enojar a Sanji **–Ahora deja que los hombres de la tripulación se hagan cargo, ero-Cook-** finalizó colgando el den den mushi…

**\- ¡Ese maldito pelo de lechuga me las pagará! -** exclamó Sanji con dientes afilados para después recordar que faltaba información importante del enemigo –**Debo volver a hablar…-** un tremendo estruendo impedía que el rubio se comunicara ya el terreno se volvía irregular…

**-Con eso tardaran en llegar, moahahahaha-** habló Howell acostando a Nami junto a Robin en una cama dentro de un camarote **\- ¡Vámonos mis dulces piratas! -** exclamó saliendo hacia la cubierta, confiado en su victoria hasta que una onda de choque y un golpe daban de lleno contra su barco…

**\- ¡Maldito, regrésame a mis nakamas! -** exclamó Luffy que llegaba junto a Zoro **\- ¡¿Crees que perderé un botín tan valioso?! -** le replicó Howell mandando a sus subordinadas para atacarlos…

Sin usar el filo de sus katanas, Zoro creaba un tornado que derrotaba fácilmente a las piratas hasta que detectaba una presencia con su kenbunshoku haki **\- ¿Por qué impregnaste tus katanas de haki?** \- cuestionó Howell al ver el color negro en las armas del peliverde…

**-Jinbe nos avisó de tu habilidad, algo que el estúpido hemorragias no hizo- **respondió Zoro sonriendo ya que Luffy estiraba su brazo para atacar a Howell **\- ¡Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle! -** un poderoso impacto era detenido por el pirata que se alejaba para planear un contraataque…

**-Zoro, ve por Nami y Robin-** ordenó Luffy sin perder su compostura característica al momento de pelear **–Captado, capitán-** le respondió dirigiéndose al barco enemigo…

**-Break**\- habló Howell preparando una técnica contra Zoro a lo que Luffy se interponía recibiéndolo de lleno en su costado –**Te dije que soy tu oponente**\- intervino sorprendiendo a su enemigo al ver que no había sufrido daño…

**\- ¿Por qué no te rompí los huesos? - **preguntó Howell enfadado **–Porque soy de goma**\- contestó Luffy estirando su mejilla **–Maldito, ¡No deberías valer 1.5 billones de berries! -**

Terminando de derrotar a las subordinadas de Howell, Zoro se perdía entre camarotes hasta que hallaba a las chicas aun dormidas **–oigan, despierten-** habló moviéndolas hasta que escuchaba un impacto contra el barco…

**\- ¿Qué me pasó? - **preguntó Nami abriendo sus ojos en lo que Zoro apoyaba a Robin que igualmente se levantaba **\- ¿Dónde estamos? -** le preguntó a su nakama que detectaba con su haki quien había chocado…

**-En el barco enemigo, Luffy está peleando con él-** habló Zoro yendo hacia la salida del camarote –**Hay que irnos**\- finalizó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus nakamas…

Corriendo por el barco, cierta chica pelinaranja mantenía un semblante triste que alguien notaba - **¿Qué te sucede, Nami? -** preguntó Robin **–No puedo creer que en esta fecha tenía que atacarnos un enemigo-** le respondió causando una carcajada en el espadachín…

-**Mujer-** le habló Zoro viendo la cubierta –**Sabes que nuestro capitán ahora está en el ojo del huracán, ¿no crees que pelear es un magnifico regalo? -**

Sin embargo, bajando de la embarcación, el escenario era distinto ya que Howell carcajeaba y Luffy se reincorporaba revelando ser la persona que había chocado contra el barco…

**-Debió usar haki para poder causarle daño-** habló Zoro viendo como Luffy permanecía agitado y lleno de sangre **–Quebrar el suelo para crear cuchillas impregnadas de haki ha sido una buena estrategia, ¿no crees? -** preguntó Howell agarrando un nuevo puñado de piedras…

**\- ¿Qué hacen fuera de su camarote? -** cuestionó Howell cambiando totalmente su semblante **\- ¡Zoro, váyanse de aquí! -** ordenó Luffy activando su Gear second que expulsaba humo con gran potencia…

**-Rain Of Stigmas-** habló Howell arrojando una nueva oleada que Luffy esquivaba comenzando un contraataque **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN! -** exclamó inflando su brazo imbuido en busoshoku haki para golpear a Howell que era arrojado contra varios edificios…

**-Nami lo siento, no podremos festejar mi cumpleaños, shishishishishi-** habló Luffy regresando a su semblante al ver como Howell quebraba todo creando una espada de fragmentos de tierra - **¡Derrota a ese imbécil y regresemos juntos! -** le respondió la navegante alejándose con sus nakamas en dirección al Sunny…

**\- ¡Por supuesto! -** exclamó Luffy activando su Gear second **– ¿no me digas que ustedes son pareja? -** preguntó Howell comenzando a carcajear **– ¡No puedo creer que tuvieras tanta suerte para que una mujer se fijara en ti! - **

Al momento de expresar eso, Nami volteaba cambiando su dirección hacia donde se hallaban peleando –**Robin, dejemos que Luffy y Nami terminen esta batalla-** habló Zoro sin detener su marcha –**Esta bien- le contestó sonriendo para seguirlo….**

Liberando weather eggs de su clima tact, Nami permitía que Zeus surgiera para comer esas burbujas - **¿Por qué se oscureció el cielo? - **cuestionó Howell dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pelinaranja…

**\- ¡Luffy, terminemos con ese pirata de cuarta! -** exclamó Nami recordando la batalla en Whole Cake –**Lanza tu mejor ataque- **le respondió el joven de goma inflando ambos brazos imbuidos en haki **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO ELEPPHANT GATLING! - **

**\- ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!** \- exclamó Nami arrojando a Zeus en forma de trueno - **¡Quebraré sus técnicas y de paso aumentare mi fama al vencerte, "quinto yonkou"! - **exclamó Howell activando su habilidad siendo demasiado tarde ya que el primer golpe de Luffy daba de lleno contra él…

Una inmensa explosión sucedía en la isla atrayendo la atención de los mugiwaras que se reunían en el Sunny **–Es mejor que adornemos para festejar a nuestro capitán, fufufufu-** dijo Robin terminando de sanar a Usopp y Chopper…

**-Era mejor cuando tu recompensa estaba en 500 millones-** habló Nami reuniéndose con Luffy que permanecía a lado de Howell derrotado - **¿Nos permites llevarnos a nuestro capitán? -** preguntaron las subordinadas del pirata Amoureux causando asombro en la navegante…

**-A pesar de como las trato, ¿desean seguirlo? -** cuestionó Nami –**Muchas de nosotras no teníamos hogar cuando Howell nos encontró, tal vez su ambición lo cegó, pero no es malo-** respondió una de las chicas tocando el rostro de su capitán…

**-Hay que irnos Nami- **habló Luffy levantándose para colocarse su sombrero de paja –**Esta bien-** le respondió alejándose de aquella escena donde las mujeres rodeaban a Howell...

-**Fue complicado hallar una oportunidad para esto-** habló una de las piratas mostrando una capa con remolinos similares a las akumas no mi - **¿Qué quieres decir, Saya? -** cuestionó Howell viendo como sus movimientos eran restringidos por sus tripulantes…

-**Fue fácil convencer a tus chicas de unirse al Yonkou Kurohige-** habló Saya cambiando su semblante a uno psicópata –**Catarina-sama me enseñó cómo obtener tu habilidad, hahahahahaha-**

**\- ¡ESPEREN, SOY SU CAPITÁN! -**

Ese día la existencia de un pirata terminaba mientras otro que iba en ascenso navegaba nuevamente en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras…

**\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUFFY! -**

Con una celebración improvisada al estilo Mugiwara, todos celebraban platicando de la batalla que habían tenido horas atrás…

**-No es como lo había planeado, pero al aparecer ese tonto se está divirtiendo-** habló Nami observando como Luffy vendado jugaba con Usopp y Chopper –**Sé que el aprecia hasta el mínimo detalle de tu esfuerzo-** intervino Robin sentándose junto a su nakama, recibiendo una bebida por parte de Sanji…

Horas después la celebración llegaba a su fin, de modo que varios mugiwaras yacían tirados en la cubierta, durmiendo a excepción de una chica pelinaranja que se mantenía platicando con su capitán atolondrado…

**-Hace rato que Robin se fue al cuarto de vigía-** habló Nami mostrando un poco de rubor debido al alcohol que había bebido en la celebración –**Feliz cumpleaños, Luffy-**

Enredando sus manos en el cuello de su capitán, Nami lo besaba profundamente siendo correspondida hasta donde el aire se los permitía –**Aun no te he dado tu regalo-** murmuró la navegante apoyada en el joven de goma…

Con esa frase, Luffy quedaba confundido ya que recordaba todo lo acontecido en su celebración –**Pero ya todos, inclusive tú me dieron regalos…-** en ese momento era callado con otro beso que le robaba la respiración…

Siendo tomado de la mano, Luffy era dirigido al camarote de las chicas por Nami que observaba a sus nakamas desparramados en la cubierta…

Llegando al cuarto, Nami se aseguraba de colocar el seguro para evitar visitas inesperadas, regresando con Luffy que se mantenía parado sin hacer movimiento alguno –**Estas muy tenso-** habló la navegante acercándose sensualmente para chocar sus pechos al cuerpo de su capitán…

-**Siempre te enfadas cuando un pirata trata de secuestrarme, eso no cambiara en ti-** habló Nami empujando lentamente a Luffy hacia la cama del cuarto –**Pero eso hace que me sienta atraída hacia ti-**

Mordiendo suavemente el cuello de Luffy, Nami comenzaba a quitarle su cardigán rojo para colocarse encima **\- ¿Te está gustando tu regalo? -** le cuestionó agachándose para besar su cuerpo, recorriendo aquella cicatriz que cruzaba sus firmes pectorales –**No sé porque preguntas eso**\- le respondió un poco ruborizado…

Moviendo sus manos hacia la cintura de su navegante, Luffy empezaba a recorrer con sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de Nami gracias al bikini que ese día ocupaba…

-**Disfrutemos estos momentos de tranquilidad- **susurro Nami comenzando a quitarse la ropa haciendo que Luffy tragara saliva debido al imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos –**Te prometo que cuando sea el Rey de los piratas, seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos-**

Al escuchar eso, Nami miraba fijamente a Luffy, sonriendo al ver que no mentía por la profundidad de su mirada, aquella que seguía ardiendo con ímpetu desde el primer día que lo había conocido…

"**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LUFFY"**

Esa noche, dos jóvenes que habían descubierto que se amaban, se entregaban completamente uno al otro hasta el amanecer, conociendo más en el plano intimo…

Al día siguiente…

Una pareja yacía acostada en lo ancho de una cama totalmente desnudos después de una intensa noche de pasión **\- ¡¿Dónde está el gomu idiota?! -** preguntó exaltado Sanji al ver que la navegante tampoco se hallaba en la cubierta…

**-Tal vez la bruja le dio su "regalo extra" en la noche, ero-Cook- **bufo Zoro en plan de molestarlo recibiendo una patada que detenía sin problemas **\- ¡Cállate maldito pelo de lechuga! -**

**-Zoro tiene razón, pude ver como Nami-san se llevaba a su camarote a Luffy-san-** intervino Brook terminando su té del día **–Aunque claro no pude ver nada ya que no tengo ojos, yohohohoho-**

**-Hay que esperar entonces que despierten para trazar la ruta-** habló Jinbe que llegaba a la cubierta junto a Usopp y Franky **\- ¿Ya está el desayuno, Sanji? -** le preguntó el tirador bostezando…

**\- ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó Chopper que también llegaba junto a Robin que indicaba había tomado un baño **\- ¿Esperamos a alguien? -** cuestionó sonriendo a pesar del enojo de Sanji…

**\- ¡Qué bien dormí! -** exclamó Nami estirándose para llegar con Luffy - ¡Tú, maldito de goma! - exclamó Sanji comenzando una persecución por todo el barco…

**\- ¿Qué le sucede a Sanji-kun? -** preguntó Nami observando como sus nakamas carcajeaban y murmuraban cosas, hasta que Robin se acercaba para susurrarle al oído…

**-Parece que a Sanji no le pareció el "regalo extra" que le diste a nuestro capitán, fufufufu-**

Totalmente ruborizada, Nami solamente pudo ser testigo de los celos aun no superados por su nakama…

Ese día, la tripulación que permanecía en el ojo del huracán de la nueva era pirata, tenía un momento de tranquilidad en lo que se preparaban para una nueva aventura después de haber celebrado un año más cumplido por su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy…

**END**

* * *

_**Yo no incluiria como regalo el sexo, pero al parecer funcionó para nuestro capitán, hahahahaha**_

_**En verdad, si han llegado hasta aqui, les regalo un abrazo de Bepo en lo que sigo planeando el próximo capítulo de "PRELUDIO DEL PRESENTE"**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente cumpleaños (Si, Nami en julio)**_


End file.
